Why
by LiFe oF NeSteR
Summary: It starts as HPAD slash, but it doesnt stay for long. Albus cheats on ahrry with a woman and harry runs to Voldemort. ok, i suck at summaries. warnings: SLASH! (i luv it :P)
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: Anything recognizable isn't mine. Warnings: This is Slash, if you don't like it, don't read it! It will contain rape, but it's not all that graphic. The pairing is HP/AD if you don't like it, I suggest you leave and don't bother coming back. To those of you who don't mind, I hope you enjoy it.  
  
Prologue:  
  
A tall man, barely visible through the darkness, was dragging a small boy through a maze of corridors. When finally they reached a dead end, the elder man tapped the wall with a long, slender stick of wood. The pair hurried on as the wall magically folded away. Right after the small boy had entered, the wall slammed shut, leaving no evidence it had ever opened.  
  
They had appeared in a large room, decorated in forest green and gold. A plush sofa and matching chairs adorned the centre of the room, while a large mahogany bed decked the far wall. A door to the right presumably led to a bathroom. The two occupants of the room collapsed on the settee, wrapped in each others arms. While some may think it wrong that a man of a hundred and fifty should be snuggling with a scrawny sixteen year old boy on the bed, the pair saw nothing odd about it. At first they had not wanted to pursue their feelings for each other, but for now, they were glad they had.  
  
~~ There, that's the prologue, and I know it's short, but I suck at chapterising my work. 


	2. Discoveries

For my friend Yas (umbridgeitis). This whole stuffed up plot is from her challenge. Hope it works out. I still don't believe she actually convinced me to post a fic anyway. Hope you enjoy it, and thanks to my reviewers. I will try do things right .  
  
Chapter One:  
  
Harry Potter, a boy of sixteen, sat on his large four-poster bed in the Gryffindor dorms. He was alone; everyone else was away on Christmas break. He had convinced Hermione and Ron (it wasn't hard, since they had only needed to know it was ok with him) to go to their families, telling them that he would be ok, and that Hogwarts was his home. His friends were there, and the teachers were like his family. Maybe not ALL the teachers.  
  
His thoughts drifted to a certain Headmaster that had been occupying his thoughts lately. No one knew about it, as Albus thought it would have repulsed some of the staff and students, as they didn't know about his secret. Harry had to agree with that. He thought about what he had found out about the older man.  
  
~~Flashback~~  
  
The day of the Ravenclaw/Gryffindor quidditch match dawned perfectly. Harry was looking forward to it, the only thing weighing on his mind was the dream he had had that night. It had been about a young man, about twenty. He had a feeling it was a younger Albus, or maybe his son? But Harry didn't know if he even /had/ a son.  
  
While he had been flying, his thoughts had drifted away to the man sitting in the teachers stand. He spotted the Snitch near the goal posts. He focused on it and flew at almost lightning speed towards it, never losing his concentration.  
  
The Snitch dived, Harry followed. They were about three feet from the air; the Ravenclaw seeker was trailing Harry by a couple of inches. He reached out his hand, closing it around the weakly struggling golden ball. Then the world went black as a Bludger slammed into his chest.  
  
When he woke up again, he was looking straight into clouded blue eyes. There were many emotions swirling deep within those eyes. The most prominent being concern, worry and, something else. A small smile graced the older man's features when he saw Harry was awake. There was silence for a while, while Harry fought a particularly strong urge to kiss those old, but beautiful lips.  
  
"Harry, meet me outside my office tonight at ten. There are some things we need to discuss." He abruptly left, leaving a bewildered Harry in the hospital wing.  
  
~~~~TIME GAP~~~~  
  
Harry arrived at the gargoyle guarding the Headmaster's Office. The old Headmaster appeared from behind the gargoyle, beckoning the young Gryffindor inside. They entered the circular office and took their seats opposite each other.  
  
"Harry, I asked you to come here now, we have much to discuss." Albus started the conversation.  
  
"I know, Headmaster," Harry replied.  
  
"Now, I understand you have been having.Dreams." Albus asked awkwardly.  
  
"Er, yes."  
  
"I see, do you wish to explain?" Harry's immediate thought was 'um, no,' but seeing as he was in complete control of himself he answered,  
  
"I guess." He paused trying to find the right way to explain. "Well, you see, um, I've been having these.these dreams. About, about you." He glanced up at the old man who was listening intently. He motioned for Harry to continue. "Um, you were, um, younger, and um." He trailed off, not wanting to divulge his fantasies to the aged Headmaster.  
  
"I see, there is something I have not told anyone in many years. I have strong feelings for you Harry, and I believe you have the same feelings. But now, my secret, I am not as I seem, when I was younger, about sixteen, an aging spell was cast on me. Although I don't seem it, I am only twenty now." Harry stared disbelievingly at the Headmaster, thinking he must have really lost it this time. Albus sighed and waved his wand in a complex movement muttering a long strand of Celtic.  
  
With a soft pop, a handsome twenty year old man stood where Albus had been moments before. It was the man from Harry's dream. The man had Albus' twinkling blue eyes, and basic shape. The only things missing were the gray hair, which was now auburn and the beard was gone.  
  
"If you knew how to change back into your younger self, why didn't you?" Harry asked curiously.  
  
"Do you really think I would receive the same respect that I have now? When the spell had been cast, I had disappeared for about a month. I was nothing special when I was at school. No one noticed my disappearance until school started after the Christmas break.  
  
The spell cast is one that many use to gain information. You see, the spell draws information from your future being so you have the right amount of knowledge to match your age. It's complicated, but my father, Thilakasiri Dumbledore,"  
  
"You mean that guy who figured out the Wolfsbane potion?" Harry couldn't help it, it burst forth from his mouth before he could stop it. Albus smiled a charming smile, and Harry felt even more strongly attracted to the other man.  
  
"Yes, he was my father. He discovered it after he had aged me. By that time, it was forgotten that he had a son. It still is, I am believed to be his father. Heaven knows I'm old enough." He held up his hand to stop the Gryffindor from interrupting again. "Voldemort was after my father, and his family, as he didn't want a cure for lycanthropy to be found. It would mean that his werewolves would take the potion and stay tame. Not the way Voldemort wanted them.  
  
So my father put an aging spell on my, in hope that I would be safe. I disappeared after that. I went to China, Japan and various other places throughout Asia and Africa, improving my knowledge. When I came home, I found out my father had been killed, and Hogwarts needed a Headmaster. I took the position, having no where else to go. I was aptly qualified so no one could complain."  
  
~~End Flashback~~  
  
Lost in thought, Harry wandered to the library, knowing he had homework to do before school started again. He decided to start on his Potions; he wanted to do well, thinking it might impress the Headmaster. He pulled out his essay and went to the Potions shelf. Finding the relevant book, he headed back to his table and buried himself in his homework.  
  
Time slipped away as Harry labored over his essay for Potions before moving to Transfiguration. He was so wrapped up in his work, that he didn't notice the Headmaster approaching him. He jumped out of his skin when the Headmaster's arms found their way around his waist. Harry turned and pecked the older man on his nose before suggesting a more private spot. 


	3. The Betrayal

I just want to thank Yas for forcing me to write this. Here's chapter three, review it if you want. You don't have to, if you don't like it.  
  
Chapter Two:  
  
The holidays were over, which meant Harry quickly fell back into a steady rhythm with his classes, quidditch and visiting Albus. Albus was too busy to see Harry, so he spent more and more time with his friends and playing quidditch. However, Albus was never far from Harry's thoughts, and even closer in his dreams.  
  
The dreams Harry had been having about the younger Albus had been becoming more frequent as the days passed. Harry would dream of all the things he and Albus could possibly do. The thing that was disturbing Harry's quite pleasant dreams was the dark shadow that seemed to linger just out of view in the dreams. It worried Harry, because each night the shadow seemed to become more powerful, or closer.  
  
It had been one of the nights Harry was due to visit Albus. He had been half way up the stairs to Albus' office when he remembered that their night had been cancelled, something about an important matter popping up suddenly. He was just about turn around and leave, when he heard a noise that sounded suspiciously like a moan of pleasure. Stopping in his place, he listened closely, hoping that he had imagined it. His hopes were shattered when he heard the distinct voice of Albus.  
  
"Dolores," the older man moaned. Making up his mind, Harry opened the door, only to reveal Albus with his mouth firmly glued to that of Dolores Umbridge. The thing that hurt Harry most was that it had to be a woman, and not just any woman, it was the stupid bitch Umbridge. The same one who tried, and damn near succeeded, to ruin Harry's life the previous year.  
  
Harry stood, eyes transfixed on the one man he had loved passionately kissing the woman he hated. When Albus noticed Harry, he quickly stood, trying vainly to swipe the lipstick off his face. Umbridge just stood next to Albus with a smug smirk on her toad-like face.  
  
"Harry, to what do I owe the pleasure? Dolores was just leaving, weren't you?" he all but asked. Not getting the point, or deciding it would be more fun to stay, she answered,  
  
"Actually, Albus, I just got here." She smiled nastily at Harry who turned and stalked out of the office. He decided that if it had been anyone but Umbridge, he would have forgiven him, but how could he?  
  
Harry stormed, robes billowing behind him in a very Snape-like fashion, to a small room deep in the dank dungeons. He had found the room on one of his adventures that year. The room had a piano, several rather large bookshelves, a bed and a closet. The walls were painted in a strong blue with black trimmings. The ceiling was enchanted much the same way as the Great Hall. He had found a small inscription on the wall near the floor in an elegant flowing script. It was written it what looked to be early Celtic, but Harry wasn't sure.  
  
Harry made his way to one of the bookshelves and took out a book, placing it on the music stand; he then sat on the seat at the piano. He had found that it calmed his nerves to play the piano. He found that he had a talent for it; it seemed to come naturally, from his heart. He started out with strong, angry notes, but by the end, they were sorrowful and full of anguish. As he played, he thought of how messed up his life was. Since his sixteenth birthday, he had shot up to about six foot tall. His hair had grown longer, and was starting to behave better. His features had become more defined, but he put that down to lack of food at the Dursley's.  
  
----------  
  
Severus Snape was making his rounds of the dungeons, looking out for troublemakers, when he heard what sounded like a piano playing. Wandering towards the enchanting sound, he found himself in front of a door. The puzzling thing was, the door had never been there before. The music was definitely coming from inside. Gathering his courage, he opened the door. 


	4. The Letter

I'm happy people like it. Please review and I hope you enjoy it!  
  
Chapter Three:  
  
When Severus opened the door, he was engulfed in a wave of sadness and pain. He looked around the room in search of the source, his eyes landed on the piano. His eyes widened momentarily in shock when he saw Harry was the source. Making a decision to wait until he finished playing and then question him about why he was playing such a sorrowful song with so much feeling.  
  
The song ended and Harry went to turn the page to play another song. Severus chose this moment to make his presence known. He quietly walked up behind Harry and placed a hand gently on his shoulder. Harry went tense and stiff (hehehe) before turning around to face Severus.  
  
"We need to talk." Harry sighed, but nodded. He had known he might be seeing the older man. He was after all in his territory.  
  
Harry followed the other man through the twisting corridors of the dungeons to Severus' office. He sat when Severus motioned for him to sit.  
  
"Potter, what were you doing in MY dungeons?" Harry fought the urge to shift in his seat.  
  
"I was using the piano, sir,"  
  
"WHY were you playing a piano in the dungeons?"  
  
"Well, you see, it's the only one I've found, so I used it." Harry answered as if it were obvious.  
  
"How did you find it? I've never seen that room before!" Harry sighed.  
  
"I don't understand what you mean. It's just a room."  
  
"Well, Potter, that room has never been there before tonight!"  
  
"Nonsense professor, it's been there for at least all of this year. Probably more, considering the amount of dust." Severus just stared at Harry, shock visible on his face.  
  
"Harry, that room was never there before."  
  
"But, professor, I've been there before." Harry was adamant that he was right, and he was I might add.  
  
"Did you notice anything strange about that room?" An explanation was starting to form itself in Severus' mind.  
  
Well, there was some strange writing on the wall. I'm not sure what it said, but I think it was in Celtic."  
  
"Show me, Potter." Severus demanded, and Harry stood and left the room.  
  
Harry showed Severus the writing on the wall, and Severus gasped at what he read. There was no possible way this could happen.  
  
"Professor?" Harry ventured when his teacher hadn't said anything or moved for a while. Severus' head snapped around to look at Harry. "What does it say?"  
  
"It says, well, it says." Harry was astonished; his evil, greasy potions master was at a loss for words!  
  
"Professor, just spit it out." Harry immediately clamped a hand over his mouth and started apologizing.  
  
"Potter, stop it! It basically says that Ravenclaw's heir will be a changeling, and will save the world twice over. It says that by the time he turns sixteen, he should be resuming his proper appearance. It also says that only her heir will be able to get into this room." Severus growled at the other boy.  
  
"Oh, so then, how come I can get in here? I'm not Ravenclaw's heir, that's absurd!" Getting frustrated, Severus snarled at Harry to get back to his dorm room, which he did.  
  
Severus had finally made it back to his office a few minutes after he snarled at Harry. He sighed, and plopped down into the comfy chair he conjured by the fire. He started sipping his wine, when an owl flew into his room, depositing a letter in his wine. Severus let loose an animalistic growl before grabbing the letter. As he read the letter, his face became paler than it already was. 


	5. Detention and Explanations

Chapter Four:  
  
The letter was written in a neat script that Severus hadn't seen in over sixteen years. He leaned back in his chair, his thoughts running wild. The main thought was that he had a son. But who was the mother? The mother, Severus mused, there was only one possibility, and the letter confirmed it. It was Lily Evans, his school-time girlfriend. They had married for a short time after their graduation. It had been quiet.  
  
Shaking his head to dispel the nostalgic thoughts from his head, he had more pressing matters at hand, like his son. But you still don't know his who his son is, do you? His son couldn't be anyone other than the famous Harry Potter. This was the problem bugging Severus. He HATED the Potter brat with a passion. But this wasn't Potter anymore. This was his son.  
  
The night passed along quickly for Severus, and by morning, he decided that he would have to talk to his son. He had the Gryffindor/Slytherin class first, the perfect way to make a time to meet with Harry. It wouldn't be hard to find something to give the boy a detention for. It was easy, and he could always neglect to tell him what it was for.  
  
"Potter!" Severus barked at the raven-haired boy sitting in front of him. "Detention tonight!"  
  
Harry just nodded, resigned to his fate; his two friends were gaping at Severus like fish out of water. One of them, Granger, finally got the courage to ask what it was for. What did Severus answer?  
  
"Mind your own business Granger, twenty points from Gryffindor for being nosy." If he actually HAD a reason, he might have told her, but the truth was Harry had been doing the whole potion perfectly. He hadn't spoken at all that lesson. It was curious; he had said very little since Severus had found him in Ravenclaw's room. It made him think a bit, what could change his son from, being so lively to so quiet in such a small time? Shaking the thoughts from his head, he continued with the lesson.  
  
At seven that night, Harry was found standing outside Snape's office door. He knocked, and entered when he heard a growled 'Enter!'  
  
"Take a seat, Potter." Harry sat on the proffered seat. "Now, I am fully aware that you did nothing wrong during this lesson." Harry just looked fixedly at a spot on the wall behind the older man. Sighing, he continued.  
  
"I needed a reason for you to be here without it seeming suspicious. There is something very important I need to tell you. You see, yesterday, after you left, I received a letter, from your mother, Lily."  
  
"My mum is dead; I have no family that cares." Severus sighed.  
  
"That's where your wrong, Harry. You see, this letter contained some interesting things; the most shocking was one simple revelation Harry, you are my son," he was interrupted by Harry.  
  
"Don't be daft! That is not possible! My mum was married to James Potter, who she loved and I was the product of that love! For all I know, you could be claiming this to lure me to the Dark Lord! I have no proof!" Harry's face was flushed, and his eyes blazing. Severus sighed and reached into his coat for the letter Lily sent him.  
  
Harry scanned over the letter; it basically said that Severus was his father, that he was the heir of Slytherin and Ravenclaw through her, and Gryffindor through Severus (causing Harry to raise an eyebrow at the other man).  
  
"So you mean I have to change my name to." He glanced at the page and froze. 


	6. The Plan

A/N For Scott F and Yas. My friend and challenger ( hope you enjoy this. Also, thanks to Nameless thingamabob for being such a good reviewer! Well, heres the next chapter.  
  
Chapter Five:  
  
"You mean I have to change my name to Lewis Daniel Snape?" Harry looked at the older man watching him.  
  
"Yes, Lily liked Lewis, for some unknown reason. You don't have to change your name if you don't want to. If you don't want to accept me." Harry looked at the letter again.  
  
"You dare to mock us Gryffindors when you yourself are one?" Severus looked at Harry incredulously; did this mean Harry accepted him?  
  
"Well, did I really have a choice in the matter? I couldn't change that anyway, I am, after all Voldemort's spy. Do you accept me as your father then? I accept you, if you want me." His voice was emotionless, with only the barest hint of hope colouring it.  
  
"I guess, this does explain a few things though, like my sudden growth spurt, and my hair growing. When can I take the charms off?" Severus was shocked, his son was accepting him, even after all the things he had done to the boy in the past. Suddenly, Severus smiled, and Harry stared at him. Severus sighed.  
  
"You're catching flies." Harry snapped his mouth shut. "Now, we have the question of the charms. You want them off then?"  
  
"Yes, I want to look like me, not someone else." Severus smiled again at the boy, they didn't look very much alike now; the charms were still on mostly. Taking a deep breath, Severus performed the counter-charm on Harry.  
  
Harry's hair, which had been growing at an alarming rate stopped around his waist, his skin had become paler than before. He was taller, but still small, reaching only 5'3 (I thin, I am thinking about 1m 20ish to 1m 40ish). His features were more like Severus', but he had his mother's small nose, thank Merlin. His eyesight had corrected itself, so the world looked a bit fuzzy before he removed his glasses.  
  
"Can I have a mirror please?" Harry asked. Severus handed a mirror to Harry, who looked at it. He looked nothing like what he used to! It was like looking at a stranger. Severus smiled at his son. It was much easier to like the boy when he looked like this.  
  
"Harry?" Severus was getting worried; Harry hadn't said anything for about five minutes after getting the mirror.  
  
"Hmm? What?" Harry asked turning to face the older man.  
  
"Are you aright? You've been rather quiet."  
  
"I'm fine, just shocked, so, do I get to stay like this?" Harry asked, and Severus smiled and nodded his head. "You should smile more." Harry said suddenly, "It makes you look younger."  
  
"Do you want to stay as Lewis? Because I can just put the spells back on, although I can't make your eyesight bad again. I could."  
  
"I do want to stay, dad." Harry interrupted; it was Severus' turn to gape. "Dad, you're catching flies" Harry imitated the older man, who scowled at him in reply. "So, are we going to tell the headmaster, because I have a plan!" Severus groaned; this could not be good.  
  
"I think, the sudden disappearance of Harry Potter, and sudden appearance of Lewis Snape would be slightly suspicious, should anyone look too closely into the matter. So, I was thinking that maybe, I could stay down here, with you teaching me, for a few moths after Harry Potter leaves before being introduced. What do you think?" Severus regarded the young man before him; he was not as stupid as he had appeared before.  
  
"I think that's a great plan, Lewis. Let us go tell the headmaster." He put the charms back on Harry, in case anyone saw them, before pretending to drag Harry to the headmaster for punishment.  
  
"Headmaster, Potter and I have something to discuss with you." Severus stated as the pair entered the room.  
  
"Lemon drop? Tea?" The aged headmaster asked with a knowing twinkle in his eye. Both men declined politely.  
  
"Albus, Potter and I have some very important news, and a plan."  
  
"Oh, a plan? I like those, do tell." The twinkle was going wild in the headmaster's eyes.  
  
"Well, I found out yesterday, that I have a son. As you have probably guessed, his mother was Lily, and that son is Harry. Now, Harry came up with an interesting plan. It seems that he got more of his mother's scheming ideas and plans than I would like." Severus looked at Harry.  
  
"The plan is that I will 'disappear, for some reason, and then we wait for a few moths before a new student, Lewis Snape, me, is 'enrolled' and sorted." Harry finished for his father. "Of course, I will be continuing my studies in dad's private rooms."  
  
"I see, that's a very well-thought plan. I think it might just work. Do you want me to inform the staff?"  
  
"No, it would be better, with me in my position, for less people to know now." Severus replied. 


	7. Christmas Pranks

It took me a while, but I'm sorry. I haven't been in the mood. Hope you enjoy it. Thanks to Nameless, my fave reviewer :P also to Yas, my challenger, and Scott for the name ^_^  
  
Chapter Six:  
  
"Students," Albus started after gaining the attention of the hall. "It is with great sadness to inform you that one of our students will not be returning after the Christmas holidays. This student, Harry Potter, will be returning to stay with after the loss of a dear family friend. We would like to wish him all the best for the future and hope that he will join us again soon." Albus finished with his eyes twinkling, trying to look into Harry's eyes. Harry was disgusted; he knew that the old man didn't mean a word he said. He would have been happier if it were true rather than a lie. He tried to forget the man sitting at the head table, and enjoy his last Christmas Holidays feast as Harry Potter.  
  
After the feast, Harry had packed and was in the entrance hall saying his final 'good-byes' to his friends. They watched him walk out the doors, before they closed and they were ushered back to the common room by McGonagall. Although she didn't know exactly what was going on, she knew that Ron and Hermione weren't allowed to see Harry leave the gates.  
  
Meanwhile, Harry, who had just slipped back into the warm entrance hall, walked silently to the dungeons with his father.  
  
"Lewis, I have prepared a room for you, with a bathroom and desk, everything you need. I have got a trunk with your initials, and all your required school books plus a few others. I hope you find everything you need." Severus was worried that he had forgotten something. Harry made it clear that he hadn't by surprising the older man by hugging him and whispering a soft 'Thank You' in his ear.  
  
The first week of the Christmas holidays passed quickly with little happening. Harry avoided Albus for a different reason to why he avoided the rest of the staff. He started reading some of the books his father had gotten him, some were quite interesting. In one of their talks, Severus had revealed to Harry that he, as well as two of his friends, had become 'illegal' animagi in their third year. He said that this was the reason the marauders wanted to become animagi, not only to help Lupin. Severus had revealed that he had few friends during his school days, and Lily was by far the best. Harry could see that he loved her dearly, and he knew that he wasn't just a mistake.  
  
Christmas Day dawned brightly, and Harry awoke to a pile of presents at the foot of his bed. Rubbing his eyes, he sat up. He thought about opening them, but decided to wait 'til his father was up so they could open them together. He muttered a time spell, revealing that it was only five in the morning. An evil grin slid onto his face and a mischievous glint slipped into his eye.  
  
Silently, Harry slipped into his father's room, first removing the spells that surrounded it. No point getting caught too early in the morning. He pulled out his wand and cast a few spells around the room. Smiling evilly at his work, he stealthily left the room. The first spell would activate in half an hour, by which time, Harry would be back in bed and soundly asleep. The spell was designed by Fred and George especially for the purpose of waking someone up. It made the victim think they were late for an important meeting, much like the muggle barriers around Hogwarts.  
  
At precisely six in the morning, an enraged Severus Snape came storming pink-faced out of his bed room drenched in what appeared to be dragon snot, cursing violently to himself. He stalked across the living room and into his son's room. He pointed his wand at the sleeping child and water poured from his wand.  
  
Harry had trouble not laughing as he was awoken by a jet of freezing water pouring over him. The sight that greeted him was one of the greasy potions master with his hair illuminating the room with a fluro green light, his face was stained pick, his night clothes were drenched in dragon snot and his skin was flashing red and gold alternately. It was a very difficult task not laughing.  
  
"Lewis, what did you do?" each word was pronounced slowly and in such a tone that portrayed that he was extremely angry and someone was going to get it.  
  
"I didn't do anything except sleep. What happened to you? You look like you wrestled a dragon who sneezed, while you were trying to tie the laces of a lighting flamingo who sneezed on your hair. Although I wouldn't like to guess how you ended up flashing red and gold, must have been a Gryffindor guy who turned your hair pink then." Severus' eyes flashed dangerously.  
  
"Well, there are no dragons at Hogwarts, nor are there any lighting flamingos. There is a Gryffindor sitting on the bed in front of me, who also has access to my rooms, and knows the spells required to receive the effects placed on me. Lewis, please remove them from me."  
  
"Alright, but it was funny seeing your hair green, and your skin flashing sparkly red and gold, you know."  
  
"Yes, well, be that as it may, I do not appreciate waking up thinking I am late for a meeting at six in the morning!" Harry allowed a smirk appear on his face.  
  
"I was only practicing some spells I learnt. I thought you wanted me to learn." Severus sighed, children were impossible.  
  
"Just be quiet and open your damned presents." He snapped at Harry who smiled.  
  
"Only when you bring yours in here. I will not open mine alone now I have family to share them with." Harry said in reply to Severus' order. The older man sighed and left the room, returning a few moments later with a few brightly wrapped presents.  
  
Harry received a dark forest green cloak trimmed with an intricate design in gold at the hems from his father. Hermione had given him a book on dark curses and Ron had given him a box of Bertie Botts Every Flavour Beans, along with a book on animagus transformations.  
  
Harry had given Severus a book on ancient potions that was almost non- existent. He had remembered hearing the older man complaining about how he needed the book, so Harry used his fame to get a copy for a good price. McGonagall had given Severus a pair of Bertie Botts boxers, Dumbledore had given him a pair of dark red socks and Sinatra had given him a book on astrology and constellations.  
  
Harry and Severus got to know each other much better over the holidays, and when they were in their rooms, they would joke around and pull pranks on each other. It appeared that Severus had quite a good knowledge about pranks, stating that he himself had been part of a group of friends ("Hah, yeah right, who would ever be your friend?" Harry had asked jokingly) had been like the marauders. They had pulled pranks on the marauders and generally the whole of Gryffindor. Harry knew about Severus' past, and was saddened that he wouldn't be able to meet his grandparents, as they were dead too. Severus, in turn, knew about Harry's life with the Dursley's ("I am going to kill them! How dare they harm you?" Severus shouted in a fit of rage).  
  
The school term started again, and there were a lot of sad faces. Harry wouldn't believe it was because Harry was gone, but because they had now lost their hero. Harry would occasionally go to the Great Hall under his invisibility cloak, so he could see how his friends were. Ron and Hermione, it appeared, had become quite close during the holidays. They sat with their arms wrapped around each other. They seemed happier than most, which made Harry slightly angry, they were supposed to be his best friends.  
  
As the weeks passed, it was apparent to Severus that something was bothering Harry; he would wake up early, and go to bed late. All the time he was found reading different books. He had read most of the books in the library, as well as some from the restricted section. Severus decided one night in February that he would have to confront Harry about it. 


	8. Starting Again

A/N I am now going to refer to Harry as Lewis, thanks to everyone who reviewed, especially to Scott who figured out how ( Big thanks to Yas, my challenger/girlfriend, and also to those who noticed I moved this story (  
  
Chapter Seven:  
  
"Lewis?" Severus' voice rang out through the stillness of the room. Lewis was sitting at his desk in his room, writing furiously on a piece of parchment. "Lewis?" Severus called again, this time walking into the room. Lewis looked up suddenly from the piece of parchment he was writing on.  
  
"Can I help you, dad?" He asked politely.  
  
"Wouldn't you like a break from all this working? How about we go to the Three Broomsticks?" Severus asked, trying to get him distracted from his work.  
  
"But dad, I haven't finished the essay on wormwood and its properties yet! You set it for me, and I am almost finished!" Severus sighed. His son was choosing to do work over going into Hogsmeade.  
  
"Lew, you need to loosen up a bit. You have been working non-stop since Christmas. You have finished all the work I have set you perfectly." Lewis looked amusedly at his father.  
  
"If you must know, I haven't been doing all that much studying. Ok, so I have done more than I should, but most of the time when you see me I am writing my story or drawing. Since you suggested it, let's go to Hogsmeade and get lunch? I'm starving!" He emphasized his point by rubbing his flat stomach. Severus just watched bewildered as Lewis ran off towards the entrance to the rooms.  
  
The days passed, as soon enough it was the beginning of a new term. The students had returned from their holidays, and were back at classes. Severus was often in a foul mood, which was easily destroyed by Lewis. The pair would sit and talk for ages in the living room before Severus would tell Lewis it was time for bed. By that time, Lewis wasn't exactly going to object since he was already half asleep.  
  
---  
  
"Dad, when can I come back to school? It's lonely studying with no one else." Lewis asked on a cool day in January.  
  
"We could do it today if you want. No one would suspect it, Harry has been gone for a long time now. Let's go tell Albus."  
  
"Why must we tell him?" Lewis spat out the word him with such venom that Severus was taken back.  
  
"Well, he is the headmaster. Come; let's just get it over with." Severus took Harry to the gargoyle that guarded the headmaster's office and gave it the password.  
  
---  
  
".And don't forget, you are from New Zealand, studying with your mother. She thought you needed to interact with children your own age, so she sent you to live with me." Lewis sighed, Severus had been going over his alibi for hours, and it was firmly etched into his brain.  
  
"I know, dad, you have told me so many times, how could I possibly forget? Can we just go to the feast?" it was time, and Lewis and his father were in their entrance rooms. Severus wearing his usual black robes, and Lewis was in green robes with the Snape emblem emblazoned on the back in silver. Over the top he wore a black cloak with a sliver phoenix clasp with emeralds as its eyes.  
  
Sighing, Severus nodded and led Lewis out of their rooms and to the Great Hall. The pair made their way to the Head Table and took seats next to each other. Whispers flew around the hall about who the stranger was. Lewis started talking with Severus as they sat down. They talked about small things, like quidditch and pranks. When they got to the subject of pranks, Lewis and Severus looked at Dumbledore and Umbridge, both breaking into identical scheming smirks. They hushed their voices more and started planning. The students watched amazed as this stranger spoke to the evil potions master.  
  
Before the feast started, Dumbledore stood and cleared his throat, gaining the attention of the hall.  
  
"I know I don't normally give announcements during the term, but we had received a new student. He's from." He looked down at a sheet of paper Severus had given him. Lewis and Severus had conveniently forgotten to tell Albus their alibi. So, there it was, on a piece of paper, full of spelling mistakes. The two Snapes smirked at each other. "New Zearelaende" Dumbledore said frowning. The hall broke into laughter, and Lewis shared an amused glance with Severus. "He will be sorted, and then join classes tomorrow." The old man finished as McGonagall placed the stool with the sorting hat on it in the hall. Lewis walked up to it as she said his name. for the second time, whispers broke out, but this time, they were different.  
  
'Ah, back again, not here for a chat though, are you? You know, we should have a nice chat some time, no one ever talks to me now, and it gets dreadfully lonely. So, I guess I should sort you. Hmm. I know the perfect place.'  
  
"SLYTHERIN" the hat shouted for all to hear. The green table cheered, as Lewis made his way over to it. He sat down next to Draco Malfoy and Ashton Lowe. He found their company much more pleasurable than Ron and Hermione. Those two were always arguing. Ashton and Draco were better friends than Ron and Hermione ever were. Ron and Hermione were more like a married couple, with Harry as a third-wheel. Draco and Ashton welcomed him quickly into their group, and into Slytherin.  
  
Later that night, Lewis was settling into his dorm and talking with his yearmates. Their topics ranged through a matter of different subjects. By the end of their talking, Harry had decided that he should have a nice talk with Voldemort. Perhaps he would like and ally.  
  
------  
  
All done. I don't know when I will be able to update this, as I am going away over the Christmas break. I will try to make it sooner rather than later though. If worst comes to worst, I will write it in my notebook and then type it. Hope you enjoyed it. 


	9. Annoyances

A/n I know I have taken a long time to put this up, but I have been stranded on holidays with my family. Also, when I got home, I seriously didn't feel like writing. But anyway, I finished it. Thanks to Umbridgeitis, my challenger, and nameless thingamabob. Hope you like it.  
  
Chapter Eight:  
  
Lewis started his classes the day after his sorting. He found it amusing to see his classes from a Slytherin point of view. His teachers were much the same, potions was much more fun being in Slytherin; he also had a better understanding of the subject then most. Transfiguration was hell. McGonagall, it appeared, did favour Gryffindor; she just didn't make it as obvious. She picked on the Slytherin students in her Ravenclaw/Slytherin class. Although she didn't take points, she told them their almost perfect transfiguration spells were terrible, while she told the Ravenclaws that theirs were perfect.  
  
His first day of classes was easy enough, although by the end of it he couldn't wait to be back in the quiet of his dungeon bedroom. Draco and Ash had other ideas for him though. The pair dragged him to the Great Hall for dinner, while Lewis would have preferred visiting the kitchens. The pair was so cheery, it was shocking.  
  
"Lewis, what did you think of your first day of classes?" Ash asked. Ashton Lowe was a bit like Colin Creevy. That annoying little Gryffindor who was obsessed with 'Harry Potter.' The only difference was Ash didn't carry a camera with him.  
  
"They were fine." He told the kid, stressing the fine a little too much. By the time the trio reached the table, Lewis had had enough.  
  
"Ashton," He said in such a quiet voice it was amazing it was heard. The whole Slytherin table went quiet. They all understood the annoyance behind the voice, Ash, it seemed, didn't.  
  
"What was it like, did you find the work hard." He continued rambling on.  
  
"Please, Ashton, shut up." He said in the same deadly tone.  
  
When the boy didn't, Lewis narrowed his eyes slightly in concentration. Ashton slowly started shrinking in size, seemingly unaware as to what was happening to him, he continued to talk. Fuzzy cat's ears replaced his normally small ears. A sharp point was pushing its way out of the boy's pants, forming itself into a long griffin's tail. He hunched over as his body changed into something like a cross between a bird and a dog. His back grew shaggy fur, and small wings sprouted from his shoulder blades.  
  
At the Staff Table, Severus was trying to keep the amusement from showing on his face. This was definitely his son, as perfect as he could have hoped. No one would be able to prove that Lewis had changed that Lowe kid into a mutilated griffin. After all, he hadn't used his wand. Severus was proud of Lewis; he had finally mastered his wandless gift. He had warned his Slytherin students not to annoy Lewis, but of course, one of them would never listen.  
  
Lewis walked from the room, Ashton following awkwardly. Lewis led him down to the Dungeons and into a lost classroom. He stopped and returned Ash to his normal self. The kid stood up, rubbing his back and legs where they had cramped. Harry looked disgustedly at the boy; he had expected more out of a Slytherin.  
  
"Always, always watch your back!" He hissed in the way only a true parselmouth can. Ashton cowered slightly at Lewis' harsh words. "Never annoy me. I will not hesitate to show you how much I have learnt. Trust me, you wont like what you see."  
  
"I-I'm s-sorry." Ash stammered from the floor, where he had fell over his shoes taking a step backwards. Lewis turned on his heel and left the poor boy lost and alone in the dungeons.  
  
When Lewis had left, Ashton curled his knees to his chest and let his tears fall silently, hoping someone would fid him. He didn't want to be left to the merciless cold of the winter months. Especially not lost in the dungeons. He pulled himself to his feet and dragged himself out into the corridor and started wandering around to try to find his way out.  
  
Severus was patrolling the dungeon corridors, when he heard crying coming from one of the side corridors that lead to. well, Severus really didn't know where it lead to. Cautiously, he opened the door to the corridor. He squinted into the darkness, barely making out a small figure hunched over on the floor. The figure looked up at him through bright electric blue eyes.  
  
"Ashton?" Severus asked uncertainly into the darkness. "What are you doing down here?" He asked suspiciously. The boy wiped hastily at his face.  
  
"I got lost." He told his teacher.  
  
"In the dungeon corridor that no one uses?" Severus raised his eyebrow as he said this.  
  
"I got lost trying to find my way out."  
  
"What were you doing in there in the first place?"  
  
"Lewis took me here after he changed me." Severus had to hide his amusement.  
  
"Well, I did warn everyone not to bother him." He gestured for Ashton to follow him, and together they left the dungeons up to the bright entrance hall.  
  
"Lewis, would you mind coming to my office after breakfast please? You know the password." The Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore, asked Lewis. Sighing, the boy nodded before returning to stabbing his porridge. Draco came up behind him and laid his hand on Lewis' shoulder and bent down to whisper in the teen's ear,  
  
"It's ok; the old fool won't have much to say. Nothing important anyway." Draco drew back from Lewis leaving a damp spot on his cheek where his warm breath had brushed against Lewis' cold skin. Lewis stood and left the Great Hall and made his way to the stone gargoyle that hid Albus' office. 


End file.
